


the curve of your neck (like an invitation)

by andywashere



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Collars, D/s In Place of Communication, Dom/sub, M/M, Misuse of Kryptonian Powers, Ownership, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Under-negotiated Kink, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andywashere/pseuds/andywashere
Summary: Каждый раз, когда у них было время для разговора, Кларк замечал за Брюсом своеобразную позу: разведенные колени, локти, упирающиеся в бедра, чуть отведенная вверх голова под углом, открывающим взору ключицу, - если бы он был не в броне, - но скрывающим горло опущенной челюстью.Или о том, как Кларк учится говорить на языке Брюса.





	the curve of your neck (like an invitation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the curve of your neck (like an invitation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089600) by [evocates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocates/pseuds/evocates). 



> Предупреждения от автора: д/с отношения, игры с дыханием, кинк принадлежности, использование криптонских сил в сексе и при доминировании, нонкон. В принципе довольно идеализированная версия БДСМ, не пытайтесь это повторить. Немного спойлеров к Лиге Справедливости.

Каждый раз, когда у них было время для разговора, Кларк замечал за Брюсом своеобразную позу: разведенные колени, локти, упирающиеся в бедра, чуть отведенная вверх голова под углом, открывающим взору ключицу, — если бы он был не в броне, — но скрывающим горло опущенной челюстью.

Это случалось нечасто: у Бэтмена и Супермена было не так много шансов просто поговорить, потому что большую часть времени они перекидывались отчетами о статусе и приказами через коммуникатор Лиги, а Кларку Кенту нужна была статья и встреча еще до того, как он мог просто взглянуть на Брюса Уэйна, что говорить о разговоре. В их распоряжении были лишь короткие мгновения во время небольших простоев, которые появлялись после того, как Лига расправлялась с очередной проблемой. Если бы Кларк считал, то сказал бы, что это было всего трижды.

Возможно, этого было недостаточно, чтобы стать привычкой, но это изводило его. Брюс стоял, когда разговаривал с Барри, Артуром или Виктором. Он мог прислониться к стене или к столу со скрещенными на груди руками во время разговора с Дианой. С Кларком… С Кларком он находил стул, садился на него и _смотрел вверх_. Может, это было всего лишь совпадением; Брюс был человеком, и порой Лига встречалась со злодеями, которые были достаточно отвратительными, чтобы извести даже Бэтмена. Может, это значило, что Брюс доверяет ему достаточно, чтобы позволить увидеть свою усталость.

Но казалось, что это скрывает под собой нечто большее.

Когда очередные межпространственные злодеи с манией величия вторглись в Лондон, Кларк _вспомнил_.

(Это началось не в Лондоне. Иерусалим. Хостел, последняя остановка Кларка на Ближнем Востоке, прежде чем он отправится дальше на юг. Девушка, — двадцать три года, узнал он чуть позже, но она выглядела гораздо младше, — растянулась на диване в гостиной, играла в телефоне и рассеянно теребила чокер на шее. Он был сделан из кожи, с серебряной цепочкой, которая, свисая, обрамляла букву Т.

Кларк что-то царапал в своей записной книжке, сидя в кресле напротив, когда спустилась женщина постарше. Темная кожа, темные глаза, ей было чуть за тридцать. Ее взгляд скользнул по Кларку, прежде чем она подцепила пальцами кожаную полоску чокера, — _ошейника_  — и потянула. Тело девушки _выгнулось_ , склонилась голова. Ручка упала на пол, и у Кларка перехватило дыхание, а голова закружилась от притока крови.

Они обе были англичанками, — это он узнал позже, сидя в их небольшом номере, когда женщина провела пальцами по девичьему горлу, сжав его. Она дала свой э-меил и сказала ему связаться с ней в любое время. Если он когда-нибудь будет в Лондоне, тихо прошептала девушка, то может их посетить. Вот почему Кларк вспомнил.

Но это было неважно. Тем, что выбито у него на подкорке, был тот самый момент, когда девушка склонила свою голову. Короткий вздох. Ее опущенные глаза. Изгиб ее шеи.

Тот же, что и у Брюса, когда тот садился, чтобы поговорить с ним.)

Он был не слишком отвлечен потоком воспоминаний, — Брюс рявкнул на него всего дважды, что было своеобразным достижением, — пока они пытались отправить злодеев обратно в родное измерение, используя их же устройство. Лондон пострадал не так сильно — пришлось отменить кучу пьес, нескольким театрам в Вест-Энде предстоял обширный ремонт, — и им удалось избежать жертв, поскольку первым шагом было обезопасить людей, пока Бэтмен отвлекал злодеев.

Так что Кларк не чувствовал себя плохо, когда пытался побыстрее разобраться с последствиями разрушений. Хотя он изо всех сил старался сделать вид, что никуда не спешил.

Но что-то все равно выдавало его с головой, потому что Диана попросила его проверить, что делает Брюс. Брюс не принимал участия в уборке, — не то чтобы в этом был смысл, поскольку большая часть все равно требовала либо сверхсилы, либо сверхскорости, — и он уже был в Бэтвинге и возился с… чем-то.

— Окно между измерениями должно было выпустить какой-то сигнал, который мы могли бы уловить, — услышал Кларк, перешагнув трап. Типичный рычащий голос Бэтмена, но без присущей ему отрывистости. Брюс делился с ним информацией, — Произошедшее должно было оставить след. Я пытаюсь понять, есть ли у нас оборудование, которое смогло бы его уловить.

— Есть идеи?

Брюс повернулся. Он стоял у самодельного рабочего стола, прикрученного к стене; одна перчатка была снята, и были видны припухшие суставы и машинное масло, забившееся под ногти.

— Думаю, нужно вернуться в Пещеру до того, как будут упущены шансы сделать что-то полезное, — произнес он. Затем, прежде чем Кларк успел ответить, он прошел мимо Кларка, схватил раскладной стул и сел. Развел колени, положил на них локти. И склонил голову.

Дыхание Кларка застряло где-то в горле. Его разум воскресил образ загорелой женской руки, поглаживающей бледную девичью челюсть, подушечки пальцев касались бьющейся жилки, чувствуя ее пульс. Кларку не нужно было прикасаться к Брюсу, чтобы узнать ритм его сердцебиения; он мог слышать его сейчас — медленный и ровный.

— Для чего ты пришел сюда? — спросил Брюс.

Кларк сделал медленный шаг вперед. Он услышал, как сердце Брюса ускорилось, три удара в секунду вместо одного, до того, как оно замедлилось вновь. Кларк сделал еще шаг. Медленно протянул руку, давая Брюсу осознать его движение. Давая ему столько времени, сколько нужно было, чтобы отодвинуться или, быть может, ударить Кларка по руке.

Брюс не сдвинулся ни на дюйм. Его глаза, словно машинное масло, были темными.

— Ты понимаешь, — сказал Кларк, его голос был столь тих и мягок, и он не представлял, может ли Брюс его услышать, — что ты делаешь?

Его вопрос остался без ответа. Губы Брюса раскрылись, едва ли на миллиметр. Бэтмен всегда думал, всегда планировал. Каждое его движение было преднамеренным, и за ним лежало, по крайней мере, две причины, порой даже три. Бэтмен не терял секунды и не говорил впустую ни единого слова.

Кларк посчитал это достаточным ответом. Тем же ответом, что и в последние три раза. Но теперь Кларк знал вопрос.

Он коснулся его. Скользнул пальцами к загривку. Большой палец, едва касаясь, поглаживал челюсть, царапаясь о щетину. Под маской Брюс прикрыл глаза. Их ореховый цвет все еще был ярок и резок. Кларк повел рукой, проводя линию там, где заканчивалась маска и начиналась открытая кожа, а затем ниже и ниже. Подушечки пальцев легли на горло, слегка сдавливая кевлар и углеродное волокно. Сила Супермена могла бы разорвать тщательно изготовленную броню, как рисовую бумагу.

Кларк ждал.

— Понимаешь ли _ты_ что ты делаешь? — прошептал Брюс. Едва произнося это, минуя модулятор. Так тихо, что это невозможно было бы услышать человеческим ухом.

— У меня есть пара идей, — глаза Кларка проследили за почти неуловимым движением адамова яблока, когда Брюс сглотнул. Его слух уловил грубую заминку в его дыхании. Он заметил, что ладони Брюса все еще сцеплены. Было едва слышно, как протестующе скрипели кожа и кевлар, — Но я должен знать, действительно ли это то, чего ты хочешь.

Вторая пауза. Брюс оттолкнул от себя стул и скользнул на пол.

Сведенные плечи, сгорбленная спина. Колени все так же были разведены. Кларк заметил, как расцепились его ладони и вновь сцепились за спиной. Голова была отведена назад, и он даже не попытался скинуть руку Кларка.

Идеальная поза. Невероятная грация. У Кларка перехватило дыхание.

Не сводя взгляда с Брюса, он поднял ногу, и надавил ему на промежность.

Сердцебиение Брюса вновь подвело его, ускорившись до трех ударов в секунду. Кларк считал их до тех пор, пока они не начали вновь замедляться. Затем он наклонился вперед, прилагая больший вес на ногу. Сильнее, еще сильнее, чувствуя и слыша скрежет пластины, и-

_Треск._

Звук, который издал Брюс, больше был похож на выбитый из легких воздух. Его тело дернулось, выгнулся позвоночник, будто он пытался сбросить ногу Кларка. Но Кларк удержал его, положив ладонь на плечо Брюса и толкнув его обратно, и другой ладонью сжал подбородок. Провел пальцем по губам Брюса, — теперь сжатым в тонкую бледную линию, — и продолжил давить до тех пор, пока не услышал шум крови, приливающей к мышцам для того, чтобы удержать его вес.

Кларк втянул воздух, который и не был ему нужен на самом деле, сквозь зубы. Позволил отзвукам тела Брюса, ощущениям кевлара и кожи исчезнуть, чтобы он смог сфокусироваться на контроле своего возбуждения. Он не мог позволить себе возбудиться. Не сейчас, не сразу. Он не был уверен, почему, просто сейчас это казалось правильным.

Даже несмотря на это, его разум все равно подбрасывал ему изображения Брюса, все еще в маске, и его губы, покрасневшие и опухшие, были растянуты вокруг члена Кларка. Брюса, отсасывающего ему прямо тут, на коленях в Бэтвинге, с разрушенным Лондоном и тысячью людей снаружи.

_Нет._ Дело было не в этом. Возьми себя в руки, Кент.

— Я должен закончить с разбором завалов, — сказал Кларк. Это было тяжело, — так _чертовски сложно_  — держать свой голос под контролем, пока Брюс смотрел на него, замерев в этой наверняка неудобной позе, но Кларк очень старался, — Когда мы закончим, я найду тебя уже дома, готовым и ждущим меня.

— И что же заставило тебя подумать, что я буду тебя ждать? — все еще едва слышно, без модулятора. Тот же голос, будто Брюс сейчас сидел за компьютером Пещеры и работал с алгоритмами, а не стоял на коленях и не чувствовал давление ноги Кларка на свой член.

Кларк не обманывался. За все месяцы работы с Бэтменом он научился не доверять лишь голосу Брюса или его словам. Брюс скрывал все почти инстинктивно, и то, что было открыто, было на его собственном языке, к которому подходил лишь один ключ. Проще, и гораздо надежнее, было смотреть на его действия.

( _Ты мне не не нравишься,_ сказал Брюс. _Он тот, кто настаивал на твоем оживлении,_ поделилась позже Диана. _Он часто навещал твою могилу,_ сказала ему мама, покачивая головой. _У меня так и не получилось уговорить его зайти в дом._ )

( _Я не скажу тебе, где криптонит,_ сказал Брюс одной ночью, резкий голос пронесся под сводами Пещеры. _Ты все еще представляешь угрозу._ Плечо Брюса было под его ладонью; это было после их сражения с Металло, бывшего работника ЛексКорп, который переделал одного из роботов Лютора в костюм и начинил криптонитом. Лампы в углу Пещеры, имитирующие желтый свет, аккуратные руки Брюса, когда тот уложил его на перетащенную кровать, в то время как рана на его плече была размером с ладонь Кларка.)

— Потому что ты хочешь этого, — сказал Кларк и улыбнулся, когда губы Брюса приоткрылись и из них вырвалось рваное дыхание. Он погладил то место, в котором маска переходила в кожу.

Затем он встал и направился к трапу. Ему не надо было поворачиваться, чтобы знать, что Брюс так и останется на коленях, пока он окончательно не сойдет на землю.

***

После того, как они закончили с разбором завалов и были бесцеремонно разогнаны мэром, Барри предложил всем найти что-нибудь перекусить, желая попробовать местную кухню. Кларк чувствовал себя не очень из-за того, что отшивал его, — особенно после того, насколько удрученным тот выглядел, когда Виктор сказал, что Бэтвинг уже улетел, а Артур уже собрался прыгнуть в Темзу, — но он был не настолько жесток, чтобы заставить Брюса ждать, пока он развлекается со своими товарищами.

Может, в следующий раз. Если он будет. Это решение уже будет за Брюсом.

( _Я отдаю приказы, но она назначает условия,_ сказала ему женщина, ее взгляд был серьезен. _Ты понимаешь разницу?_

Тогда Кларк сказал, что понимает. Сейчас он сказал бы то же самое, если бы увидел ее вновь. Но Брюс был другим. Брюс мог сказать ему, чего он хотел, — если Кларк надавит и будет достаточно удачлив, — но это могло быть не тем, в чем он нуждался. Может быть, даже наоборот.

Стеклянный шкаф в Пещере; прямо в центре, чтобы его невозможно было пропустить, невозможно отвести взгляд, потому что он всегда будет где-то на периферии. _Напоминание,_ грубо прорычал ему Брюс. Боль и горе находили свое отражение в каждом дюйме этого костюма, расплескиваясь каждый раз, когда Брюс спускался вниз и оставался до тех пор, пока не задыхался от тяжелых эмоций, заполняющих собой воздух.

Никаких слов. Лишь действия. Решение было уже принято. Кларк был журналистом-исследователем. По крайней мере, он знал, как отделить правду от лжи.)

У спальни Брюса был балкон. Это было просто отлично, потому что Кларк не знал, что сказал бы, встретив Альфреда. _Привет, я здесь для…_ Чего? Он не решил, трахнет ли он Брюса, даже несмотря на то, что действительно этого хотел. _Я здесь, чтобы поговорить с ним._ Что, говоря начистоту, было не тем, что будет происходить, и это наверняка вызовет подозрения у Альфреда, если они будут «говорить» в спальне.

_Я здесь, чтобы поставить его на колени, разбить, подчинить себе и собрать вновь._

Несмотря на то, что он летел на скорости ниже, чем скорость звука, стратосфера была холодной. Возможно, это была единственная причина, из-за которой он не покраснел, лишь представляя лицо Альфреда, если бы он в самом деле сказал это. Тряхнув головой, он ускорился.

Он разбивал собой облака. Хотя солнце только начинало закатываться в Лондоне, в Готэме было около полудня. Несмотря на яркий солнечный свет над облаками, Готэм выглядел темным и серым, с воздухом, наполненным густым фабричным дымом и вечно присутствующим смогом. Горгульи на вершинах зданий скалились на него, когда он пролетал мимо, и их гнев становился все сильнее. Готэму не нравился Супермен; его цвета были слишком ярки, и он олицетворял собой надежду, в которую никто в этом городе не верил.

Его ноги коснулись пола на балконе Брюса. Рука замерла на середине движения, когда он собрался коснуться двери.

Брюс сменил костюм на шелковую рубашку и брюки. Он стоял на коленях, руки спрятаны за спиной, плечи опущены. Глаза были закрыты, и Кларк мог услышать его глубоко, размеренное дыхание; сильное биение его сердца в грудной клетке. Он не поднял взгляд, не открыл глаза. Если бы Кларк не знал, то мог бы подумать, будто Брюс не знает, что он здесь.

Он попытался открыть дверь, но та была закрыта. Кларк надавил. Замок заскрипел, ломаясь, стекло дребезжало, угрожая разбиться. Он надавил сильнее, и оно _разбилось_ , покрывая осколками пол.

Брюс не двигался, но его сердцебиение ускорилось, и теперь звучало для Кларка, словно барабанный бой.

(Действия. Язык, созданный им, и который лишь сам Брюс, и, быть может, Альфред, могли понимать. Ключ от него Брюс держал у сердца, и постепенно, кусочек за кусочком, тот был передан Кларку. Брюс, который ждал, пока он поймет. Брюс, у которого были тысячи планов на тысячи непредвиденных событий, ждал. Наклоненная голова, едва заметная ключица. Приглашение без понимания, будет ли оно когда-нибудь понято, не то чтобы принято.)

Стекло трескалось под ногами Кларка. Он смел осколки прочь. Стоя перед Брюсом, он обнял его лицо ладонями и поднял его вверх, большой палец аккуратно очертил закрытые глаза. Брюс открыл их, посмотрел на Кларка, и в его взгляде был такой открытый вызов, что Кларку захотелось засмеяться. Он знал, чего ожидает Брюс. Он знал, что должно было произойти после столь ярко выраженного неповиновения.

Он наклонился и поцеловал его.

Мягкое, едва заметное касание губ. Достаточно времени, чтобы дать Брюсу отстраниться. Тот только издал звук, который застрял у него в горле, и Кларк что-то промычал в ответ. Он чуть наклонил голову, чтобы их носы не соприкасались, и мягко прикусил нижнюю губу. Просто поддразнивание, недостаточное для того, что укусить до крови.

— Ты играешь не по правилам, — сказал ему Брюс.

— Мои правила, — голос Кларка был мягок. Он опустился на одно колено и почувствовал, как Брюс задохнулся от короткого поцелуя в уголок губ, — И мои правила говорят: ты был таким терпеливым, таким хорошим, и ты заслуживаешь награду.

Брюс замер.

В его позе не было Бэтмена, не было контроля, который тот имел над собственным телом, когда не двигался часами на краю крыши, ожидая, когда люди попадут в его ловушку. Не предвкушение хищника, сидящего в засаде. Чистый шок. Кларк провел большим пальцем по линии горла, от впадины между ключиц до подбородка, и поймал вздох, вырвавшийся из губ.

 — Мои правила, — повторил он, — Но ты решаешь, играем мы или нет.

( _Я отдаю приказы, но она назначает условия._ Кларк адаптировался.)

— Что ты сделаешь, если я откажусь? — голова Брюса склонилась, — Что ты будешь делать, если я хочу тебя, играющего по _моим_ правилам?

Если это было тем, что он хотел, ему стоило обратиться к профессионалам. К кому-нибудь, кто сделает все, что он захочет, выполнит любую его прихоть. Он мог позволить себе это. И было достаточно тех, кто молчал бы о прихотях Брюса Уэйна и не сказал бы ни слова о том, что слышал или видел.

Но Брюс не сделал ничего из этого. Он просто садился перед Кларком, откинув голову назад. Изгиб его шеи, приглашение, предложенное четыре раза. Ожидание без определенности.

— Тогда я уйду, — сказал Кларк. На этот раз его ладонь, накрыв кадык, поймала дрожь дыхания Брюса, — Я уйду и не вернусь до тех пор, пока ты не будешь готов играть по моим правилам.

— Жестко играешь, — Брюс растягивал слова, пока они не превратились в протяжный тон Брюса Уэйна. Его глаза прикрылись, а на губах заиграла ухмылка, — Где фермерский мальчик научился этому?

Кларк дал ему пощечину. Резкий удар слева, со сдержанной силой. Недостаточной для того, чтобы голова Брюса дернулась, но щека окрасилась в красный. Больше обидно, чем больно.

Но глаза Брюса расширились, дыхание потяжелело. _Ах_ , подумал Кларк, чувствуя, как еще один кусочек ключа оказывается в его руках. _Ах, так вот что это такое_.

— Я не стану еще одним орудием твоего наказания, — голос все еще мягок, — Ничто не заставит меня относиться к тебе так, как ты этого хочешь, — он наклонился ближе и провел ногтями от шеи Брюса до поясницы, следуя по изгибу спины, который остался таким же, как и до его прикосновения.

— Мы играем по моим правилам, и я даю то, что тебе _нужно_ , — ладонь на горле Брюса скользнула к его волосам, зарылась в густые пряди. Кларк сжал их и дернул голову Брюса назад, после нежно коснувшись посеребренных висков в знак извинения, — Скажи мне стоп-слово, если ты согласен.

Брюс поджал губы, но не отстранился. Он мог бы. Мог бы вырваться из-под контроля Кларка тысячью способов, несмотря на криптонскую силу и скорость, но он не сделал этого. Он даже _не попытался_.

(Действия. И их отсутствие.)

— Криптонит, — голос Брюса был тих, — Пусть будет криптонит.

Кларк был неподвижен, но не удивлен. Воздух звенел от его глубочайшего провала, который никогда не позволит ране закрыться. И теперь, когда Брюс стоял на коленях перед единственным, кому минерал мог навредить, криптонит стал символом безопасности. Брюс спросил его, _в твоих венах течет кровь?_

Он повел большим пальцем по щеке Брюса, следуя той линии, которую оставило на нем копье. Когда Брюс вздрогнул, он наклонился и прижался губами чуть выше касания. Ему не нужно было задавать тот же вопрос. Брюс истекал кровью. Даже сейчас он сочился ею; кровь его сердца капала на пол и оставляла след за каждым его шагом.

Его рука лежала на груди Брюса, ровно там, где будет находиться символ летучей мыши, надень он броню. Его сердце билось, словно безумное, обычный контроль был утрачен. Это звучало так _громко_. Кларк вдавил пальцы между ребер, готовый захватить рот Брюса при малейшем намеке на скулеж. Он вжал колено между ног Брюса, надавливая в промежность, и бедра качнулись ему навстречу.

— Криптонит, — согласился Кларк, — И если ты не сможешь говорить… — он трижды постучал по ребрам Брюса, выбивая ровное стаккато, — Сделаешь так на любой моей части, и я остановлюсь.

— Боже, — Брюс выдохнул, — _Кларк_ , — имя вырвалось из его горла и превратилось в чистый жар. Кларк вдохнул его.

Он потянулся за спину Брюса, туда, где его руки все еще были сцеплены между собой, и высвободил одну ладонь. Успокаивающе провел по следам ногтей, которые Брюс оставил на собственных запястьях, и сжал.

— Три раза, Брюс. Покажи мне.

Это больше напоминало спазм, чем удар, но ритм был верным. Кларк не ожидал меньшего.

— Хорошо. Ты так хорошо себя ведешь, Брюс, — он улыбнулся, — Ты заслуживаешь награды.

От затылка Брюса ладонь скользнула ниже и легла на его шею. Сжалась. Достаточно, чтобы перекрыть поток воздуха, но не нарушить кровообращение.

Дело было в том, что он довольно рано научился не настаивать на том, чтобы люди делали все определенным образом, потому что это было бесполезно в лучшем случае, а в худшем — вредно. Он мог думать о том, что Артуру следовало бы прекратить искать ближайший водоем каждый раз, когда надо было социализироваться, и, может, Виктору нужно было проще относиться ко всему, что затрагивало отца, Барри определенно нужна кнопка паузы, а Диане надо бы говорить о любви чуть меньше, но он все равно не собирался изменять их. Лучше просто принять и действовать, подстраиваясь под них.

— Ты не так уж и ошибался, знаешь, — сказал Кларк, когда Брюс дернулся и его глаза расширились, а губы приоткрылись в попытке ухватить немного воздуха, — Да, может, попытка убить меня вместо того, чтобы поговорить, была не очень правильной, но сама идея того, что я могу представлять угрозу… Если бы я попал в другое место, если бы мои родители были хуже, чем они есть…

Медленно Кларк ослабил хватку. Ненамного, лишь для того, чтобы Брюс сделал пару голодных глотков кислорода, прежде чем Кларк пережал горло снова.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я наказал тебя за то, что ты сделал, — продолжал он. Взгляд зацепился за глаза Брюса, спустился ниже, на вздымающуюся грудь, проследил, как ладони вновь вернулись за спину, сцепляясь, — Ты ждешь, пока я пойму, что ты предлагаешь погубить тебя, разрушить тебя, потому что считаешь, что не засуживаешь ничего больше.

Брюсу не нужно было говорить ему про криптонит, Кларк смог бы понять это сам, потому что пары секунд с Бэтменом было достаточно, чтобы понять, что тот не будет доверять никому столь опасному, пусть и потенциально; что тот будет параноиком достаточно, чтобы верить, что кто-то другой найдет минерал, если он попытается от него избавиться.

Но Брюс сказал ему. Подстрекал его этим.

— Я не буду наказывать тебя, — голос Кларка был мягок, — Потому что, знаешь, Брюс, я прощаю тебя. Я простил тебя еще тогда, когда ты спас мою маму, и всё, что ты делал после, чтобы заслужить мое прощение…

Он встал, и потянул Брюса за собой. Аккуратно держал его за шею, распределяя силу, чтобы у того не было проблем с голосом утром. Затем он криво улыбнулся и с силой толкнул Брюса на кровать; пружины скрипнули под его телом, изголовье хлопнуло о стену.

Брюс выгнулся на кровати, голодно хватая ртом воздух. Его руки не коснулись горла, сжимая простыни. Кларк оперся на кровать и надавил ему на грудь, вжимая в матрас. _Брюс,_  — тихо прошептал Кларк, прежде чем раздвинуть бедра Брюса и качнуться вперед, вжимаясь бедром во влажное пятно смазки на штанах. Он слушал сорванное дыхание, толкаясь вперед снова и снова, стараясь, чтобы их члены не соприкоснулись.

— Ты можешь коснуться меня, Брюс. Коснись.

Брюс дернулся сразу же. Пальцы огладили бицепсы, ноги сжались вокруг бедер Кларка, огонь горел в потемневших глазах.

— Кларк, — хриплый выдох, — Кларк, Кларк, _Кларк…_

— Да, — прошептал Кларк, — Это то, чего ты заслуживаешь? — когда он двинулся вновь, его бедро коснулось члена, — За все, что ты сделал со мной и для меня со времен нашей встречи, — Брюс задушено всхлипнул и Кларк накрыл ладонью его горло, вжимая в кровать. Шелковые штаны порвались, молния перекрутилась, пуговицы поскакали по мраморному полу. Изо рта Брюса вырвалось нечто среднее между рыданием и рваным выдохом.

Криптонская сила. Опасность. Все, чего он так боялся.

— Это то, чего ты заслуживаешь, — повторил Кларк. Он разорвал и боксеры Брюса, и затем аккуратным, мягким движением сжал член, — Плохое, хорошее. Всё. Каждый кусочек. Всего лишь я, здесь и сейчас, — он поймал чужой взгляд, нависая над ним и заставляя сфокусироваться на себе, — Заставляю тебя кончить для меня.

Он наклонился и поцеловал Брюса, нагло вторгаясь языком внутрь и двигая ладонью, ускоряясь настолько, что для человеческого глаза все движения выглядели едва размытыми. Он вибрировал ладонью, прокручивал ее у головки и давил ногтем на щелку уретры, размазывая подушечкой пальца выступающую смазку.

Брюс был напряжен. Пятки уперлись в неуязвимую спину Кларка и по его телу прошла _дрожь_. Он был близок, так близок, но этого было недостаточно, и Кларк улыбнулся в его губы.

— Рядом с тобой всего лишь я, — он замедлился, не отрываясь от Брюса, чтобы поймать его отчаянные вздохи, — Беру тебя, — ладонь обхватила основание члена, — владею тобой, — ноготь едва царапнул нежную кожу над поджавшейся мошонкой, — _посягаю_ на тебя, — мизинец надавил на дырку и проник внутрь лишь на фалангу.

Брюс разбился для него. Зажмуренные глаза, гримаса на лице, словно от боли, густо заляпанная спермой рубашка и костюм Супермена. Кларк закрыл глаза и прижался лбом ко лбу Брюса, вдыхая влажный жар воздуха, его пальцы поглаживали член, который становился мягче, заставляя Брюса дрожать и содрогаться под ним.

Его собственный член натягивал ткань униформы. Оно была слишком гладкой и не обеспечивала трения, и было заманчиво, слишком заманчиво просто тереться о бедро Брюса до того, как он кончил. Но нет, теперь этого было недостаточно. Он может подождать. Он хотел дождаться чего-то лучше.

— Ты…

Голос Брюса был сорванным и резким; слова обрывались на конце, словно голосовые связки отказались работать. Кларк поднял его голову. Брюс уставился на него, сузив глаза и облизнув и так влажные губы. Вопрос, который он хотел задать, по-видимому требовал больше дыхания, чем было него в распоряжении. Кларк ждал.

— Черт, — наконец вырвалось у Брюса. Кончики его пальцев осторожно очертили линию волос Кларка, — После такого никто не может назвать тебя фермерским мальчиком, Кент.

Кларк засмеялся и повернул голову, прижимая ладонь Брюса к щеке и целуя ее.

— Но я и есть фермерский мальчик, — сказал он, улыбаясь достаточно широко, чтобы Брюс почувствовал острую кромку зубов, — Я тоже путешествовал по миру. Видел всякое, — он приподнял бровь и кинул быстрый взгляд на Брюса, — Прости, что не удовлетворю твоих желаний меня развратить.

Брюс фыркнул и покачал головой, но появившаяся в глазах тьма сделала его полуулыбку неискренней. Кларк нахмурился, поглаживая Брюса по скуле и вновь повторяя линию шрама, который был оставлен на нем.

— Скажи мне, — сказал он. Не приказ — просьба. Но, смотря на бегающий взгляд Брюса, слушая, как его сердце вновь начинает ускорять ритм, он подумал о том, что, возможно, Брюс не знал разницы.

Было над чем поработать.

— Скорее уничтожить тебя, — голос Брюса был мягок, — Я почти сделал это однажды.

— Нет, — Кларк сузил глаза, его голос больше напоминал сталь, — Ты не станешь этого делать, — затем, прежде чем Брюс успел сказать слово против, он наклонился и вновь его поцеловал. Настойчиво, упорно, отказываясь отстраняться до тех пор, пока Брюс не сдался и не открыл рот.

— Возвышаться мне нравится даже меньше, чем быть под твоей ногой, Брюс, — когда Брюс вновь расслабился, Кларк запустил руку в его волосы, чтобы не дать отстраниться. Оттягивал его пряди, чтобы быть его якорем здесь и сейчас, не дав окунуться в воспоминания, — Я имел в виду именно то, что сказал: я здесь, с тобой. Не выше, не ниже. С, — его пальцы поглаживали загривок, большой палец коснулся ложбинки между ключиц, прижался к жилке пульса, — Как и должно быть.

( _Я отдаю приказы, но она назначает условия._

Даже если Брюс не хотел признаваться в том, чего он просил на самом деле, он дал Кларку достаточно кусочков ключа, чтобы тот смог все понять без объяснений и пояснений. И каждый кусочек был бесценен.

Кларк мог читать его лишь потому, что ему _было позволено_.)

— Трудно поверить в это, когда, — Брюс не скрывал иронию, несмотря на хриплость, — все еще есть это, — он качнул бедрами вверх, задевая коленом член Кларка.

— Да, и ты обязательно что-то с этим сделаешь, — сказал Кларк, ухмыляясь, — Но сначала я должен сделать кое-что еще, — он откинулся назад, немного паря в воздухе и зависая над Брюсом, и затем сжал пальцы на поясе его штанов.

Брюс моргнул и склонил голову. Ухмылка Кларка стала шире, когда он потянул на себя, разрывая шелк. Он придерживал ткань двумя пальцами, сидя в воздухе со скрещенными ногами и постепенно отодвигаясь назад. Оставив поцелуй на лодыжке Брюса он дернул ткань на себя и оборвал ее.

Края были неровными, — криптонская сила не была парочкой ножниц, — но это тоже входило в план. Подняв голову, Кларк кинул взгляд на Брюса, прижав полоску ткани к своему костюму. Сперма уже высохла и стала липкой, и Кларк использовал ее, складывая ткань снова и снова, пока она не стала нужной длины.

— Сядь, — сказал он. Брюс уже понял, что сейчас произойдет, и его дыхание вновь стало поверхностным. Но он сел и Кларк обернул ткань вокруг его шеи, взял одну из ладоней Брюса и поднял ее к горлу, чтобы тот захватил концы, — Держи ее здесь.

На штанах Брюса было две пуговицы. Серебряные, потому что Брюс выбрал очень дорогу одежду, чтобы стоять перед Кларком на коленях и ожидать, что его разорвут на части. Кларк нашел одну из них, лежащую около кровати, и поднял ее, выпрямляясь. Брюс не двигался, но Кларк мог почувствовать взгляд, следящий за каждым его движением.

Кларк отвел руку Брюса в сторону и заменил ее своей. Пуговица между пальцами одной руки, вторая, придерживающая края ленты; Брюс любезно откинул голову назад и Кларк поцеловал угол его челюсти в качестве награды.

Затем он активировал тепловое зрение. Когда серебро превратилось в лужицу расплавленного металла, он зацепил им края ткани и выдохнул ледяным дыханием, чтобы металл вновь застыл, и прижал его пальцем, как застежку. Не отрывая взгляда от Брюса, от вдавил ноготь в мягкое серебро и оставил на нем символ своей семьи.

— Когда-нибудь я буду должен это снять, — сказал Брюс. Несмотря на ровный голос, его зрачки потемнели, и Кларк практически мог слышать, как он вновь возбуждается.

— Но до тех пор у тебя будет что-то, что будет показывать, что я имел в виду именно то, что сказал. Каждое слово, — Кларк обнял лицо Брюса ладонями и поцеловал. Всего лишь едва заметное прикосновение губ.

— На колени.

Брюс моргнул. Кивнул. Скользнул на пол, и остатки штанов упали к его ногам. Он стоял на коленях, сцепив руки за спиной, и Кларк улыбнулся. Запустив ладонь в его темные волосы, он провел большим пальцем по тронутому сединой виску и сел на край кровати. Не сел, на самом деле, а завис в воздухе всего на дюйм выше.

Кларк царапнул Брюса по щеке, чувствуя, как тот дрожит. Тепло дыхания коснулось большого пальца, когда Кларк провел им по губам.

— Открой рот. Отсоси мне, Брюс. Заставь меня кончить, пока на тебе ошейник. Покажи, что ты принадлежишь мне. Проглоти мою сперму, чтобы она оказалась в твоей глотке.

Брюс потянулся к нему и потерся щекой о бедро Кларка. По-неземному гладкий материал совсем не напоминал человеческую неровность кожи. Кларк вздрогнул, нащупал талию леггинс, — прямо под красным поясом, — и одной мыслью заставил их исчезнуть; смотрел, как Брюс старался поймать зубами угасающие гексы, из которых состоял его костюм. Его руки все еще были за спиной, плечи расправлены. Позвоночник изогнут, словно гребень волны. Идеальный баланс. Невероятная грация.

Кларк не отрывал взгляда от зрелища, которое представлял собой Брюс, насаживающийся ртом на его член. Погладил Брюса по щеке, чтобы почувствовать, как движется внутри головка. Напряг слух, что бы слышать трепет его ресниц, то, как сжимается в спазме его горло, пропуская головку глубже. Смотрел в эти невозможные глаза, чтобы увидеть, как взгляд поддергивается дымкой, когда Брюс полностью прочувствовал вкус Кларка.

_Мое._

________________________________________

(Он должен отправить письмо той женщине, подумал он позже, поглаживая Брюса по боку и чувствуя, как тот дышит, смотря, как шелк ошейника подрагивает с каждым ровным вдохом. Поблагодарить ее. Но он не мог придумать ничего выразительного. Все, что приходило ему в голову, было _Дорогая Талия, спасибо тебе за все, что ты сделала, потому что теперь у меня есть Бэтмен и он лучшее, что когда-либо случалось со мной._

Черт, он ведь даже не знал, каким именем подписаться или какую почту использовать. Не то чтобы он представился своим собственным именем, когда встретил ее в Иерусалиме.

Наверное, не стоит.)

_Конец_


End file.
